


mayhem twins

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Mayhem Twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	mayhem twins

tandem dervishes  
efficiently accurate  
brass detritus gleams


End file.
